User talk:Nagebenfro
My Notes Archives SK posts are located here: http://www.abdn.ac.uk/~src018/forum/viewforum.php?f=16&st=0&sk=t&sd=d Nagebenfro 08:07, 9 April 2008 (UTC) List of Articles to fix templates on: * Preliator Imperial Army * Terran Empire * Kingdom of the Rion * Boilerplate:Race * Template:Infobox Races * The Rion Nagebenfro 06:13, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Infoboxes Can we go back to white backgrounds for the infoboxes? Can't say I'm a fan of Dark Grey, makes it hard to see Brother Munro 11:27, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :I'd love to, but I don't actually know how to do that while keeping the pretty border. Changing the font colour (inside the grew box) might work too, but i'm not sure how to do that either...Nagebenfro 15:34, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::Well the gold is pretty good :) Brother Munro 09:23, 17 April 2008 (UTC) I've done some work on Boilerplate:Item but can't work out how to make the fields in Template:Infobox Item optional. I think I fixed the Race boilerplate and infobox though. Brother Munro 15:19, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :The Main code is this- : } | NAME_OF_FIELD }|}} } | - valign=top|}} :The key is the section. That is an IF statement that has only one option, the code is only used if the criteria are met. Thus, a second IF statement is included for if it is not met. After that IF section, the first bit is just a fancy infobox code referencing the pipe template. The lower section is the key one to make the line optional. Nagebenfro 22:34, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Had a go at Boilerplate:Star_System but can't work out how to make 'Alignments' say 'Planets' in the Template:Infobox_Star_System Brother Munro 10:32, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Monaco You can find a guide at w:c:inside:Monaco Skin Customization. That help page needs some updating I guess, thanks for bringing it to my attention!!! -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 20:18, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Good work on the wiki so far I see you guys have a boilerplate system in place. I'll see about getting Wikia's Createplate feature turned on for this wiki, which can even better incorporate your boilerplates and simplify article creation process. -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 02:32, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :Sounds interesting. :-) Thanks again for your help! I've been idle the last couple of days thanks to a broken computer. It's almost fully operational again, however, so edits should pick up again. It's a worthy challenge to get the wiki to the point where it starts generating interest of its own. Hopefully around about 500 articles I won't have to be pushing it uphill quite so much. Boilerplates seem like an excellent way forward, but I have to make sure that they are applied to the existing articles, of course. I look forward to finding out about this createplate feature, although perhaps in the morning, as it's almost 04:00h. Nagebenfro 02:50, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Createplate system The Createplate extension has been enabled on this wiki. You can find the documentation here. Let me know if you have any questions about it!! -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 18:13, 1 May 2008 (UTC) :Heya, if you need help setting up the Create Plate system, feel free to drop me a shout! (-: -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 22:43, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::Despite my optimism a week or so ago, my computer remained steadfastly broken. Today is the first day in a while I've had full control of it. I'll see what I can work out with these createplates. :-) Nagebenfro 13:55, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :::cool, good luck (sorry I haven't dropped by sooner, things got a bit busy). Feel free to ask me if you have any questions! -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 19:08, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Greeting I was wondering about the possibility of using the Neo-Terran Directorate.gif http://images.wikia.com/dominion/images/1/19/Neo-Terran_Directorate.gif in another wiki page, I would of course referance it back to you and that is was used with permission. Regards Sgt Patriot (talk) 21:09, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: Greeting It's been a few years now, but there's no original art on here, so we don't actually have the rights to it, or indeed any of the images appearing on this wiki, so I'm not in a position to give you any permissions for it. It is from somewhere else on the internet - I'm not sure where. (Nagebenfro (talk) 14:54, June 9, 2013 (UTC)) OK Thank you Sgt Patriot (talk) 16:25, June 10, 2013 (UTC)